TDYou
by Quilava Girl
Summary: Title's lame. I know. Lions Elemination is up
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my version of a TDI fic with you in it! Yeah, I know. These kinds of stories are all clichés now, but who cares? Now's your chance to be in one of these cliché stories if you:

Just joined and want to be in one of these

Have just woken up from a coma

Have a goal to be in every one of these made

Or anything else.

All you have to do is fill out this simple form and post it in a review.

I have a limit of 20 people(10 girls, 10 guys), but who knows. I might be nice and let more in. I just recommend that if you want to join in, do it ASAP! First come, first serve. Unless your's is really cool.

Here's the form.

Name:

Age: (16 or 17, please)  
Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Clothing:*

Stereotype:

Fears:

Would you like a romantic interest?*

If so, preferred stereotype (for bf/gf):*

Biography:*

* Optional (I'll make up a wardrobe for you)

Example of application: (remember, the more detailed, the better!)

My camper

Name: Lynn

Age: (16 or 17, please) 16  
Hair Color: Brown, frosted aqua

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Brown, purple contacts

Clothing:  Black t-shirt with a white silhouette of a cat's head, navy cargo pants, black and blue Etnies

Stereotype: Loner, artist

Fears: small enclosed spaces

Would you like a romantic interest? maybe

If so, preferred stereotype: none

Biography: Lynn was raised by her father because her mother left when Lynn was two. Lynn is a talented artist and she has received scholarships from her work.

Yup. Something like that.

Note: Just remember, It may take a while between updates. Also, feel free to pitch any ideas (challenges, conversations, etc.). Also, please let me know if your camper has know another before this story.

So enjoy the story!

Peace out,

Quilava Girl


	2. Chapter 2

A girl with red and yellow hair walked out on a dock.

"Welcome," She said. "You might recognize this place as Camp Wawanakwa, the former set of the hit shot Total Drama Island. Chris, the old host, decided to quit his job due to a massive fear of being sued. So he called me, Quilava, Quill for short." She smiled. She wore a light yellow tank top and she wore a teal flannel shirt, unbuttoned, over the tank. She also had teal pants, the same color as her flannel.

"So in order to have a reality show, you need contestants. That's why these crazy- I mean, willing kids offered to join us her on Total Drama You!" Quill said.

A boat pulled up. A girl with waist length raven-black hair and piercing blue eyes was aboard. She was tying her lace-up boot. She also had a black velvet corset top and a black mini. The boat pulled up to the dock and she got off.

"Well, it looks like our first contestant's here!" Quill said, smiling. Her smile was a bit creepy. The girl walked up to Quill and gave her a weird look.

"It says here your name is Josette Oleander." Quill said.

"That's Jo to you," Jo said.

"Sweet. Can I have you step off to the side? The other contestants will be here soon."

"Eh, sure." Jo said. As she turned, the sun glinted off her hair.

"Hey, is that purple in you hair?" Quill said.

"Yeah," Jo said.

"Sweet!" Quill was interrupted when another boat came to the dock. A girl with emerald green eyes and wavy, orange-copper hair stood there. She had a scarlet tank top, cut off a little bit above her belly-button. She also had bell-bottom jeans, black and red ballet flats, a black leather bracelet, a red and purple anklet, a black chocker with a sapphire pendant, and a heart belly-button ring.

"Let's welcome Aine O'Conner!" Quill said. She looked over at Jo, who slouched with her arms crossed. She perked up when she met Quill's stare.

"Whoo," Jo said, completely monotone. She waved a finger in the air.

Aine jumped off the boat.

"Hi Quill," She said with an Irish accent.

"Hey," Quill said. "Thanks for the audition This one didn't bother."

"That was optional?" Aine said. She shrugged and walked over to Jo and smiled.

Yet another boat pulled up. This time, though, there were two figures on the boat. There was a girl and a boy. The girl had brown hair, green eyes, a white tank top with a thin black vest, matching leather pants, and stilettos. The boy, however, was bald, had blue eyes, a black leather jacket and faded blue jeans. He also had tan worker's boots.

"This is it, Alex!" The girl yelled.

"Sure is, Lexi." The boy responded.

"Looks like our twins are here!" Quill said. The boat neared, and the two jumped off the boat. "Okay you two," Quill said to Aine and Jo. "Please show some enthusiasm twords the Casper twins!"

"I'm Lexi," the girl said.

"And I'm Alex." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you two!" Aine said. Jo just smiled slightly. Alex and Lexi stood on the dock next to Aine and Jo.

"And guess what? Yet another contestant is here!" Quill said. A girl with brown skin was on the boat. She had long, mocha colored hair with fiery, red streaks. Her nose was pierced, and so were her ears. She wore a red and black striped shirt with red capris with chains and black converse shoes.

"Hey ya'll!" The girl said as she jumped off the boat. "My name's Tanya."

"Nice to meet you," Quill said. "Now go stand over by the rest of the contestants." Tanya walked over to the rest of the group and stood next to Alex.

"Looks like contestant number six is here!" Quill said. A boy with black hair tied back in a pony tail, piercing brown eyes, a black hoodie with a yin yang sign on the front, black cargo pants, and a wooden sword at his side.

"Hey Bren!" Quill said. When he jumped off the boat Quill gave him a high five.

"What's up?" Bren said.

"Not much, but I'm gonna have to ask you to remove that sword of yours…" As soon as she said that, Bren grabbed the sword and swung it right next to Quill's head, barley missing her ear. "Uh, never mind then…" Aine and Jo trembled while Lexi smiled and gave a nod of approval.

"WHOO! Russel's in the HOUSE!" A voice yelled. Everyone whipped their heads to the source of the noise. Another boat pulled up, and a guy with blue eyes, a letterman jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers was on the boat, holding a football.

"Look's like Russel's here," Quill smiled. The boat pulled up.

"YEAH! It's awesome to be here!" Russel called from the boat. He threw the football at Quill, but she wasn't prepared to catch it. Instead, it hit her in the head and she fell over.

"Oops, sorry" Russel said. Tanya ran over and helped Quill up. Russel went to the rest of the group. Eventually, Quill came to and another boat pulled up. A girl with black and brown hair, grayish blue eyes, green t-shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans and converse shoes was on the boat, and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"This- ah, is Jasmine." Quill said, rubbing her head. Jasmine's boat pulled on the dock and she jumped off. She shook Quill's hand.

"It's sooooo awesome to be here!" Jasmine said. She walked over to the others and stood next to Aine.

Yet another boat pulled up. A girl with orange and pink hair, blue eyes, a red tank-top with a lion face, dark jeans, and red sneakers was on the boat. She had a smile almost creepier than Quill's. The boat kept getting nearer to the dock. but the girl couldn't wait. She jumped off the boat and tried to land on the dock. Instead, she only half landed on the dock. Her legs were in the water while she smacked her head and torso on the dock.

"What is it with people getting hurt?" Bren said.

"I don't know, but I like it!" Lexi said. Alex nodded his head in agreement.

"Guys! She could be dead!" Jasmine said. She rushed over to the girl's side and pulled her out of the water.

"Are you ok?" Tanya asked.

"That… was…. AWESOME!" The girl said. She stood up, brushed off her shirt, and turned to Quill. "HI! My name's Brittany, but I like being called Brit better. I'm not sure if you know this, but my sister's name is Izzy and she was on this island once! Actually, people say Izzy isn't really my sister but she looks like me and we basically do the same stuff." Brit said.

"Nice," Tanya said. Aine laughed and Jo just rolled her eyes.

"Moving on…" Quill said. "Since we can't afford many boats, we had the rest of our contestants come on one boat. And here they come now!" Quill said. The next boat that came was full of disappointed teens, some of which were mad because they were crowed, some wanted their 15 minutes of fame, and some just didn't want to be there.

(A/N: This next part will be a really crappy play like thing because I really want to move on with this chapter. Don't you?)

Eleanor: My name's Eleanor

Sammy: Hi! I'm Sammy!  
Lauren: I'm Lauren

Kayla: I'm Kayla

Jasmin: I'm Jasmin (Jasmine glares at her)

Jasmine: Hey! You stole my name!

Jo: Cool it, Jazz.

Jasmine: Hey, I like the sound of Jazz….

Caroline: I'm Caroline

Ryan: I'm Ryan

Jet: Hey, I'm Jet

"And that's the last of them!" Quill said. "Time to split you guys into teams!"

"How are you going to split us into teams?" Jasmine asked.

"Easy. You're all 16 and 17, right?" Quill asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good," Quill said. "If you're 16, go to the left. And if you're 17, go to the right."

"How is this going to even things out?" Aine asked. She walked over to the right. "Oh," She said. There were two teams, each had the same amount of people.

"Okay, Brit, Eleanor, Sammy, Lauren, Kayla, Jasmin, Ryan, and Jet are all one team." Quill said. "And Aine, Jo, Lexi, Alex, Tanya, Bren, Russel, Jasmine, and Caroline are all another team."

"What are our team names?" Kayla asked.

"Okay, the 16 year olds can be the… uh, well, let's see…. The Screaming Killers!"

"What about us?" Jasmine asked.

"You can be the Gopher Bass." Quill said.

"Hey!" Caroline said. "You just combined the names of the teams from Total Drama Island!"

"Ugh. Fine. If you guys want 'original' names," Quill said, using air quotes around 'original'. "you can make them up! Anyway, meet me back at the mess hall to learn your where you cabins are and what your first challenge is. And you BETTER have team names!"

"I just noticed something," Russel said when Quill left. "There are more girls than guys!"

"No way, genius." Jasmine said.

"But what's up with that?" Russel asked.

"I dunno. I guess guys don't like being written into these things," Bren said.

"YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Brit screamed.

"What is she talking about?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know. C'mon. Let's go think of a team name." Aine said.

…

**Author note time! Okay, I'm sorry about a lot. First, sorry guys. You're out numbered. Also, sorry there's less than 20 people. Sorry, girls. I cut some of you off because there were too many of you and not enough guys. And sorry if you didn't get a big speaking part. I promise there will be more for you in the future! And if I spelled you name wrong, sorry!**

**So PM me if you have a team name! Challenge Ideas, any idea will be apriceated! Remember, this will be a ton more fun if you guys pitch in. **

**Also, if it's okay with you, I need some evil people! This story won't be interesting unless there are some. **

**Jasmine, if you want to be called Jazz, or Jazzy, let me know! **

**Thanks,**

**Quilava Girl (Challenge revealed next chapter!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Quill walked on the dock.

"Last time on Total Drama You, the campers arrived. Not much excitement there. They got split into teams by age, and the complained about wanting original team names." She said, that creepy smile never leaving her face.

At the mess hall, all of the campers were sitting at tables with their teammates.

"What do you think the first challenge will be?" Jazz asked her team.

"I don't know, but I hope it will be dangerous!" Lexi said. Alex nodded his head.

"Okay," Tanya said. "What is it with ya'll and dangerous stuff? It's like you're messed up in the head or somethin'."

Alex slammed his hands on the table and glared at Tanya. "Don't you dare say anything like that to my sister," He growled.

"That's enough." Bren said. "You guys are a team. And teams stick together."

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Slash us with that big ol' sword of yours?" Tanya said.

"Maybe," Bren said, reaching for his sword.

"Stop it!" Aine yelled. "Let's just all get along, okay?" Tanya and Bren fell silent.

"Sorry, man" Tanya said.

"Yeah, sorry." Bren said.

"Good, now we're all happy!" Aine seemed pleased. Jo rolled her eyes as usual.

"So, who do you think will win today's challenge?" Jasmin asked, over at the other table.

"Well, since we're younger, the other team has the odds in their favor," Lauren said.

"Way to be confident in you team," Sammy said.

"What do you want me to do?" Lauren said. "Lie to boost you confidence?"

"Pretty much" Kayla said.

"C'mon, guys, if we work as a team, we can win!" Brit said.

"She's right, you know," Jet said. "When I was in a band, we all had to work together. Otherwise our music sounded like crap."

"Yeah" Ryan said. "When I play Halo III on my X-box, my friends and I have to work together."

"But this isn't a band or a video game!" Lauren said. "This is real life we're talking about. We hardly know one another."

"And that's what our challenge will be!" Quill interrupted. "Your next challenge will get you acquainted. And by the way, do you have your team names yet?"

"Aw, crap! I didn't even think about that." Lauren slapped her forhead.

"How about the Looney Lions?" Brit suggested.

"I like the lion part" Kayla said.

"Me too," Sammy agreed. "But the looney part has to go."

"What about the Surfing Lions?" Eleanor said.

"I like it!" Everyone agreed.

"Then it's settled." Quill said. "The little kids are now the Surfing Lions!"

"Hey, who are you calling little?" Sammy said.

"Yeah," Kayla glared at Quill, making a fist.

"Jeeze, sorry!" Quill said.

"Oh, Quill!" Jazz called. "Our team has decided on the Silent Ninjas."

"Yeah," Russell said sarcastically. "We ALL agreed."

"Hey, I like it." Bren smiled.

"Yeah, me too! Ninjas are deadly." Lexi said, and evil smile on her face. "They also kick a-" Alex put his hand over her mouth.

"It's not that bad," Aine said. "What about you, Jo?"

Jo shrugged. "It's cool."

"Okay then! The old folks are now the Silent Ninjas!" Quill said.

"Who you callin' old, grandma?" Tanya said.

"Seriously, people!" Quill said. "Can't you take a joke?"

"I'm sure some of us can," Caroline said.

"Okay then. Everyone, follow me. I'll show you your cabins now." Quill said. Everyone got up and followed her out the door.

"Since we expected more dudes to come," Quill said. "We had a ton of bunks for the dudes. Since there are only five of you, I guess you can all share a cabin."

"Whoo! Bachelor Pad!" Russell yelled.

"But, Lexi-" Alex said.

"Quit your whining," Lexi said. "We've been apart before."

"I guess." Alex sighed.

"And girls, there are WAY more of you than we planed. So we have a cabin for each team. The Ninjas on the right, the Lions on the left." Quill said. "Now go unpack so we can start the challenge! Meet me by that huge cliff behind us in one hour! And bring a swim suit!"

"Oh, crap! Is she gonna make us jump?" Jasmin asked.

"I hope so!" Brit said happily.

In the female Ninja cabin, the girls were getting to know one another.

"I'm sure you all know I'm Jasmine," Jazz said. "But since SOMEONE stole my name, you can call me Jazz."

"I'm Aine," Aine said.

Jo threw her bag on a top bunk. "I'm Jo," She huffed.

"I'm Caroline," Caroline said, putting her bags on the bunk under Jo's.

"I'm Lexi. I'm sure you all know my pathetic brother Alex," She said.

"I'm Tanya. Nice to meet ya'll."

"So, what do you think we need our swim suits for?" Aine asked.

"Maybe so we can look hot for the guys!" Caroline said.

"I sure hope not!" Jazz said. "That would be gross!"

"People are easier to kill in a swimsuit." Lexi said. Tanya and Jo stared at her. "You know, because their pressure points are exposed."

"Why do you know that?" Aine asked.

"You never know. Maybe one of you guys will piss me off and I'll have to teach you a lesson." Lexi grinned.

"Yeah? Let's see what you got." Tanya challenged.

"You asked for it!" Lexi said. She grabbed Tanya by the back of her neck with her right hand. Tanya's eyes bulged for a minute and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Did you just kill her?" Jazz asked.

"Nah. She'll wake up in a few hours." Lexi said.

"But she needs to wake up now!" Aine said.

"Fine, jeeze. I'll get her up." Lexi hoisted Tanya up and slapped her in the face.

"Wha? What happened?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, Lexi just grabbed your neck and you passed out." Caroline said. Tanya gaped at Lexi.

"You could have killed me!" Tanya said.

"But I didn't," Lexi said.

"Whatever. Just stay away form me, girl." Tanya moved her bags (which were under Lexi's bunk) And moved them closer to Aine's.

As the Lion girls walked into their cabin, Jasmin screamed.

"What's your pro-" Kayla started, but she soon realized why Jasmin was screaming.

There, on one of the bunks, was a guy with white hair. He was asleep, and he was snoring loudly.

"Who the heck is he?" Eleanor said.

"It seems to be an albino kid." Lauren said.

"Should we wake him up?" Sammy asked.

"If we want him out of here!" Kayla said. Brit walked over to the guy and shook him.

"Hey, wake up kid!" Brit screamed. The kid woke up, startled.

"What's your problem, mate? Can't you let a guy catch a few Z's?" the kid said with an Australian accent.

"Who are you?" Jasmin asked.

"I'm Devion."

"And why are you here?"

"I'm one of Quill's helpers." Devion said. Now that he was awake, his eyes appeared to be pink.

"Yep," Lauren whispered to Eleanor. "Definantly albino."

"CAMPERS!" Quill screamed over the loud speaker. "If any of you happen to run into Devion, tell him he'd better get is butt over here NOW! Oh, and your challenge starts in 10 minutes!"

"Better get changing," Kayla sighed.

When all the campers were at the cliff, Quill was standing there, along with Devion, who was tied to a tree. Quill was wearing a red bikini and Devion was in trunks. Next to Quill was a machine with lots of wires and a chair.

"Welcome Campers!" Quill said. "Your first challenge will get you acquainted with one another. Each team will have one person on our lie detector at a time. Then someone from the other team will ask them a question. If they lie, then they get thrown off the cliff, into the water below. Plus, the other team gets a point. If they answer honestly, their team gets a point. Whichever team has the most points at the end wins!"

"This is retarded!" Jasmin said.

"Hey, I like the part about getting thrown off the cliff!" Brit said.

"Me too!" Lexi said.

"Okay then… First up, Lions, send someone up!" Quill said.

All of the lions stood there, silent. Then Jet pushed Eleanor up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Eleanor said.

"Eleanor it is!" Quill said. She grabbed Eleanor and hooked her up to the machine.

"Okay, Ninjas, one of you ask a question!"

"Before my sister asks anything rash…" Alex started. "We should start off easy. Any suggestions?"

Aine blurted out a question. "Do you shower daily?

"Well duh! That would be disgusting if I didn't!" Eleanor said. Quill looked at the machine.

"She's telling the truth!" She said. "Point for the Lions!" A sign was by Devion and he pressed a button.

**SURFING LIONS: 01 **

**SILENT NINJAS: 00**

"Seriously? Why did you ask such an obvious question?" Jazz said.

"Hey, Alex said to start off easy," Aine said.

"Whatever." said Jazz. "From now on, let's vote, okay?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay then. Since Aine asked the question, she's up next!" Quill said.

"What?" Aine said. "That's not fair!" But Quill pulled her over to the machine anyway.

"Okay, Lions, ask away!"

The Lions discussed their question. Finally Jet spoke up.

"Have you ever made out with a guy before?"

"What?! Why would you ask something like that?" Aine said. Jet smiled.

"Come on, Aine! Answer or else you will get thrown off the cliff!" Quill said.

"Uh, yeah- I- I did." Aine finally answered. Quill looked at the machine, and shook her head.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" She pushed a button and Aine was ejected from her seat. She was flung off the cliff. Before she hit the bottom, she yelled 'Sorry!'

**SURFING LIONS: 02**

**SILENT NINJAS: 00**

This lasted for a while longer. The score was even, and it was down to the last two campers. (A/N: I really don't have many question ideas. So I just skipped.)

Jo was seated and Brit was asking the question. Everyone else was in the water.

"Okay, Brit, ask away!" Quill said as soon as Jo was hooked up to the machine.

"Hmmm…. Okay..." Brit started.

**~Confessional~**

Jazz: When I realized that Jo was up against Brit, I knew it would be some weird messed up question. After all, that's how we all got out.

**~END~**

"Jo, have you ever…" Brit said again. Jo just remained calm, despite all of the previous questions Brit had asked.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Brit asked.

Jo nodded. "Yep."

Brit was shocked.

Quill was even more shocked. "She's telling the truth!"

"Who was it?" Brit asked.

Jo chuckled. "My mom. My grandma."

"Hey, that doesn't count!"

"Sure it does! You didn't exactly state that clear enough. But anyway, The Ninjas win!" Quill said. All of the Ninjas below cheered for their team mate.

"That means the Lions will be meeting Devion and I at the bonfire tonight!" Quill said.

Later that night at the bonfire.

"Lions, you lost the first challenge. One of you will be going home tonight. And you can never come back. Ever. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow has to walk the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers." Quill said.

"Cast your votes to see who goes home tonight on Total Drama You!" Devion said.

**Author's note time! Okay, please post your vote to see who goes home tonight. (Lions only.) **

**Lions and Ninjas seemed to be popular name choices. So yeah.**

**Remember, any suggestions are welcome!**

**Please, all Lions vote by 8:00 PM EST time this Thursday. **

**Quilava Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

Quill walked out on the dock.

"Last time on TDYou, the campers found out which cabins they'll be staying in. The female Lions, or should I say Lionesses," Quill laughed. "Received an unexpected visit from my retarded intern Divion. Their first challenge was to have a lie-detector test with a twist. The Ninjas won when Jo surprised us all with her answer to Brit's question. That cost the Lions the challenge, and now they're at the dock of shame, trying to figure to vote off, and this is taking TOO long!"

At the Bonfire, the Lions were sitting, nervously staring at Quill, who held a card, and Divion, who held some marshmallows.

"Lions, you have cased your votes. If you're safe, Divion will throw you a marshmallow. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow will-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kayla said. "We know. We've seen TDI."

"Jeeze, spoil the fun!" Quill pouted. Anyway, these people are safe."

Divion threw marshmallows to Brit, Eleanor, Sammy, Kayla, and Ryan.

"Lauren, Jet, there is one marshmallow left." Quill said. Both teens were shaking with fear.

"Divion, throw the last marshmallow." Divion nodded, and he threw the marshmallow to Jet.

"Yes! Thanks!" Jet smiled. Lauren just gaped in shock. She stood up, furious.

"You picked HIM over me?!" Lauren screamed. "You guys just lost your ONLY chance at winning!" She then stormed off to the dock. A boat pulled up, and Lauren boarded. A small box fell out of one of her bags.

"Hey, wait, Lauren!" Ryan called. "You dropped this-" But she was already gone. Ryan picked up the box. It was a detective kit. Ryan started walking back to the rest of the campers, but someone grabbed him from behind.

"WHA! Who- who are you?" He asked. Ryan heard a girl laugh.

"Jeeze, you scare easy," The girl said. Ryan turned around and saw a girl with brown eyes and brown hair tied back into two low pigtails. "I'll be taking that lost item you found. I run the 'Lost and Found' place around here."

"Okay, three things. One, who are you? Two, this place has a lost and found? And three, how is Lauren going to find this if she's never coming back?"

"Three answers. One, I'm Lexi. I know there's another Lexi already here, so I guess you people can call me Alexis. Two, no, this place really doesn't have a lost and found. Quill just told me to pick up crap that 'campers left behind or stuff that I found.' And three, you all filled out some form thing before you all came here. I can easily track Lauren down, but I'm like Quill, I like making people suffer." Alexis giggled. Ryan nodded.

"Now you better get back to the bonfire. Quill has an announcement." Alexis said.

Ryan and Alexis arrived at the bonfire in like, two seconds.

"Ah, I see Ryan has found Alexis. Lions, this is Alexis, my less- retarded intern. She's going to be a real help." Quill said.

"Now get to bed, kids. Your next challenge starts real early in the morning, so you better get your rest!" Alexis said.

As the Lions walked to their respective dorms, Sammy whispered to Kayla.

"Alexis can't be more than 12 herself!" Kayla nodded.

"Yeah, and Quill calls US kids…"

**A/N Yeah, sorry for lack of updates. I just had the elimination in this chapter because I thought it would take a while for me to write the next challenge, so I broke it up. Yes, I know, this was a Lions-centric chapter. I promise Ninjas, you'll get your solos. :) Remember, suggestions are welcome. If you suddenly though of this wicked cool idea of an event that should take place in this fic, go ahead and let me know. After all, this is TDYou, not TDMe. So feel free to pitch any ideas!**

**P.S. Next elimination round, you can PM me your vote if you want it to remain private. Who knows, maybe in later chapters privacy will be majorly important…**

**Quilava Girl**


End file.
